Together
by A-Marie707
Summary: Sesshomaru has been traveling the country side for centuries. It's time he must take his birthright as Lord of the west. However he must first settle his feelings he has towards his ward and beloved companion, Rin.
1. Chapter 1: A Kiss

Sesshomaru stepped onto the complex. A place he hadn't been in almost 200 years. His ancestral home and an area he had wanted to avoid until now. Jakens eyes glimmered at the site, it being his first time at the Great Inu-Nishi Castle. The very same castle that was built thousands of years ago by Sesshomaru's great grandfather.

"Mi-lord! This is most extraordinary!", Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he passed through the first entrance gate. The castle was as grand as he remembered, rested atop a hill 200 ft above the sea surrounded by the outermost mote. The complex itself contained about a hundred buildings and three stables making it look more of a town. The buildings were either storage or servant quarters. There were Yagura's (towers/turrets) rested on the outer walls as watch towers.

It took Sesshomaru, jaken, and Ah Un a while to reach the main keep. There at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the entrance was the main caretaker, Hideki and General Gen'ichi. Behind them were the hundreds of servants and behind them, his army, the thousands of Inu youkai. All bowed down to pay respect to their lord.

"Hideki, Gen'ichi, you two may rise,'' Sesshomaru said.

The two rose to their feet in a swift an elegant motion

"Honorable Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back to the Western Castle", Hideki greeted.

"Yes My Lord, we are all glad to have you back after all these years", Gen'ichi said.

"We can skip the pleasantries for later", Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Ahh yes right down to business as always", Hideki said.

A stable boy approached Ah Un to take him to the royal stables keeping his head low enough to not warrant a look from his lord.

"Renovations are needed to be done to the Southern gate and Yagura, I've noticed a weak spot in the both of them coming in", sesshomaru started as he walked passed the servants and army. Each row he passed they all poked their heads up almost robotic and went about their business making sure to not get in their Lord's way. He headed up the steps of the castle keep with Hideki, Gen'ichi and Jaken in tow behind him. "Jaken"

"Y-yes Mi-lord!", Jaken exclaimed clearly anxious at the many sights he took in and obviously noting the sheer power his lord dealt.

"You are to get with Hideki and prepare everything that we've discussed " sesshomaru cooly said as he swept through the marble floors and onto the set of stairs leading up to the second floor of the keep. "Hideki I take it that you've started the preparations from the letter that I've sent?"

"Yes my lord…although forgive me but some of these requests are quite peculiar", Hideki inquired.

"Such as?" Sesshomaru raised his brow at this inquiry.

"Well", Hideki started, "such as getting rid of the concubine wing, and that bit about the castle gardens".

"I've no need for such a wing, that can be converted to something else entirely". Sesshomaru said.

"But my lord that is the entire northern wing of the castle, surely you must know how time consuming that may be". Hideki objected.

"Then let the renovation commence immediately".

"Gen-Ichi, make sure the training grounds are well equipped and up to date. These youkai had better be well trained because I shall test them within a fortnight." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord I shall begin at once!", Gen-Ichi said as he bumped his fist to his chest and with a slight bow of his head he walked to the opposite direction towards his men.

Sesshomaru turned to see both Jaken and Hideki. "You two are still here", he stated.

"My lord what of the garden grounds?", Hideki said.

"Replace the oaks with cherry blossoms and add in….", sesshomaru stopped, trying to think of what he was going to say next.

"-daisies!", Jaken interrupted. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken knowing full well that he shouldn't have interrupted his lord and Hideki felt bad for the small toad youkai "Sh-she likes daisies my lord."

Sesshomaru's face went from rigid to soft as he realized.

"Yes, add in daisies"sesshomaru said after a while of awkward silence and walked off. Jaken breathed a sigh of relief and Hideki noted his lord's changed demeanor curiously.

"Ahh lord Sesshomaru", Hideki said. Sesshomaru stopped.

"Any other matters Hideki?"

"You're headed to the direction of your old room, I've taken care of refurbishing your father's chambers to your liking".

"My father's room?", sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes my lord, you _are _the Master of the west now.

—

It wasn't like sesshomaru to waltz right back to his home after all that had happened. Memories that sesshomaru was not so fond about we're still felt throughout the castle. Memories that included finding out about his father's "betrayal" to wed a mortal princess. The arguments and fights that he and his father had in his last years before dying. All of the regrets that he felt. All the reasons why he's avoided his home for nearly 200 years. Ever since his half breed brother was born and the day his father died.

Despite sesshomaru being on semi-good terms with his brother now, he couldn't shake off the ill feelings he still has towards his father. It didn't help that he could still smell traces of his father in his chambers. Sesshomaru hopped off the bed and went towards the connecting study to clear his mind. It didn't smell any better here either.

He thought of the event that which triggered his homecoming in the first place. It was a couple months ago on his way to visit Rin at Inuyasha's village.

2 years before

He hadn't seen Rin since her fourteenth name day and decided to finally meet her after dealing with a clan of bat youkai. That in itself had taken a year to deal with and another year to help appoint a new leader. The whole ordeal had been tedious but he gained a whole new clan as allies.

On his way to the village he was stopped by a human. Eighteen years by the look of it. He claimed to wanted to take Rin has a wife but needed Sesshomaru's permission in order to do so given that Rin was his ward.

"Are you mad?" Sesshomaru spat at the human. "She's but a child, now outta my way human".

"B-b-but Lord sesshomaru she is exactly at marrying age,'' the boy said nervously.

Sesshomaru turned to jaken and lifted a brow towards him.

"Well mi-lord, he's right. Rin should now be sixteen years of age!" Jaken said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what he just heard. Rin shouldn't be sixteen already! He had missed her last two namedays due to the troublesome situation with the bats.

"My lord, please Rin...she's lovely and I could provide for her. I could shelter her and she could never want for anything." The boy began again.

"That's enough", sesshomaru said. "Your proposal has been rejected". And with that sesshomaru walked passed him without so much as a look.

Since then there have been several other suitors seeking permission for Rin's hand, humans and demons alike. Sesshomaru wondered if word about Rin being the great Sesshomaru's Ward had warranted the amount of suitors. They definitely come with the intention of seeking power through a marriage or a dowry for Rin from Sesshomaru. This matter will be stomped out entirely.

He finally made it to Inuyasha's village and headed towards the hut that carried his ward's scent. Knocked on the door as a courtesy for the old priestess. Kaede opened the door.

"Ahh Sesshomaru, it's been a while,'' she said.

"Where is-"

"Rin is at the springs just right outside of town,'' Sesshomaru ignored the way he was interrupted by the priestess and dashed away to Rin's location leaving Jaken and Ah Un by the hut.

He missed Rin. That was apparent. He missed her chubby face and the way her tiny nose crinkled while she laughed, the way she babbled on about everything, how she would twirl around a field of flowers without a care in the world. He missed the way she looked at him as if she was his one and only savior. But he'd have a few words with Rin about her suitors and any other potential suitors. He's going to have to tell her how to shut them down immediately instead of having them seek and bother Sesshomaru for her hand.

He made it to the hot springs where Rin's scent was most prominent but caught no sight of her. He thought about walking back towards the hut to wait for her until a couple air bubbles were seen at the top the the lake's surface.

Someone jutted out of the water. A woman with long wavy, brown hair. Her back was turned towards sesshomaru. He turned back to give the woman some privacy. But before he did she tilted her head to look behind her.

What sesshomaru saw wasn't just any ningen woman. It was Rin. A much taller, more feminine version of Rin.

Rin turned completely around to face sesshomaru. He took in the sight of her. Her lashes seemed to have grown much longer and curled upwards effortlessly. Gone was her baby face, instead her chin came to a perfect point and her jaw was prominent as well as her cheekbones.

Despite her long hair covering her breasts, he could tell they were perfectly sized and had a pronounced curve to her hip. His mind ingrained every detail of her well proportioned body. Daresay he thought her to be one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever laid his eyes on.

A scream from Rin broke his thoughts and he wasn't sure how to react as she hid her body and splashed back into the water.

"Rin", sesshomaru said unsure of what else to say to the woman trying to shielding herself. Rin's head whipped right out of the water as soon as she heard his voice.

"Oh! Lord sesshomaru it's you! I thought you might have been another one trying to get a peek while I bathe", Rin said in a hurried tone. As soon as she motioned to get out of the water sesshomaru turned with his back towards her to give her the privacy to dress.

Although the damage had been done. He's seen every bit of this new mature Rin and his brain refuses to rid itself of the image. He recalled the way the water ran down her body like a waterfall. His ears twitched with every rustle of fabric she caused by dressing.

"There are those that have watched you bathe?", sesshomaru inquired.

"Yes my lord, although there hasn't been much since Inuyasha-san drove them away"

"I see"

"Okay my lord, I'm decent", Rin said.

Sesshomaru turned and noted her plain sky blue kimono. The fabric clung right to her body due to the dampness. She wrung out her hair into the lake and headed towards sesshomaru. He knew that she was meaning to embrace him like she always did when when we visited after a long absence.

She brought her hands around his neck, something that she wasn't able to do with her previous height and pressed into his body. "I missed you,'' she said. This embrace was longer than the others whereas they would be sweet and short enough to not embarrass or disrespect her lord. He took in her scent and inhaled deeply. He didn't dislike the way their bodies were pressed up against each other and knew that if he wasn't wearing his armor he'd feel her breasts.

She let go after a while and grabbed ahold of his hand. Together they headed towards Inuyasha's village with her leading with her hand on his and he just right behind. She asked about his travels and he explained the situation about the bat Youkai to her and she talked about her life in the village. It got easier to talk to Rin after all these years and silently thanked Kagome and the elder priestess for teaching Rin proper grammar and speech. She spoke eloquently yet he could still hear her old traits that made Rin, Rin. They got closer to Inuyasha's village and the conversation died down. They walked silently side by side.

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We must talk about another matter but that can wait until tomorrow".

"You mean, you'll be staying till tomorrow?", Rin questioned. Sesshomaru gave a quick nod. She grinned and ran up the hill to where the hut was to greet Jaken and Ah Un

Later that day Kaede invited Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippō over for dinner to welcome sesshomaru and his companions despite sesshomaru not taking part in the dinner whatsoever excluding the usual banter between him and Inuyasha.

_The Next Day _

Sesshomaru woke up feeling a slight pressure on his right thigh and realized Rin fell asleep on top of him. He usually stayed in the woods for an overnight visit however Rin fell asleep after a while last night and rested her head on his shoulder. Afraid to wake the poor girl he let her be and laid her in a more comfortable position on his lap. This warranted a look from all three ladies in the hut but he didn't care. As soon as they left and the old priestess retired to her room he sat back against the wall and drifted off as well.

Rin blinked a couple times.

"Good morning my lord", Rin said with a yawn.

"I'll be waiting at noon in the forest clearing near the village", sesshomaru said and left the hut.

Rin went about her day as usual starting with her normal cleaning routines. She was a lot more giddy at the thought of seeing her lord for a second day. As far as the matter he wanted to discuss, she was pretty sure it had something to do with the troublesome suitors that came her way at times. Rin wasn't the type to flat out reject someone as they poured their heart out to her. Her only scapegoat was to put the pressure on her Lord. By letting them know that they must seek permission from her Youkai lord she was able to go about her daily life nearly uninterrupted. However she never thought that some would actually go and seek him out.

She felt bad for having her lord do the dirty work of rejecting their proposal for her. They were just so goddamn persistent. Of course Rin had thought about settling down and be a normal human girl for once. But the thought of choosing a husband seemed odd. Amongst her pursuers there weren't any that lived up to the one man in her life that she loved looked up to to the most. And the more the suitors came the more she thought about her Lord in a way that wasn't like the love she'd known as a child anymore. In fact there were times when Rin would dream of Sesshomaru asking her to be his wife himself. Although Rin chopped up her dreams and feelings to just missing him. Rin didn't want for much but to be able to see her Lord and learn to grow into a proper woman and eventually be of use to him. In what way Rin was unsure of.

Noon came by quicker and she gathered the lunch that she packed and bid Kaede farewell before rushing off to their usual meeting place in the woods.

He was there. Sitting against the base of a tree while Jaken brushed Ah Un's mane. The two headed dragons heads perked up when it sensed Rin. It was sights such as these that made her miss the times where she would travel the country with her lord and companions as a child.

The clearing was filled with flowers which made it Rin's favorite spot especially to meet with her lord. She picked a daisy and twirled it in her hands before putting it in her hair before sitting near sesshomaru.

"Jaken take Ah Un and find some food for him"

"Yes mi-lord!" And with that Jaken left the clearing pulling on Ah Un's reigns

"What did you want to talk about my Lord", Rin said shyly.

"I'm sure you already know Rin", sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes...I'm so sorry my lord. It just didn't know how to reject them", Rin panicked feeling horribly bad for putting sesshomaru in such a position.

"If you wish to take someone as a husband then so be it and if not you must say no firmly", sesshomaru said.

"And if they refuse my answer?"

"Well that's where I come in", sesshomaru smirked in her direction. She giggled a bit. They sat there in content silence before she broke it.

"What if I don't wish to marry?", Rin whispered.

"Then you don't have to", sesshomaru assured.

"Thank you my lord", she said. She bit her bottom lip and sesshomaru couldn't help the way her lips looked. His thoughts overtook him and he was brought back to the moment he saw Rin nude in the lake. Her body shimmered and all he could think about was her. He cocked his head to the sight to try to forget the image all together. Rin unpacked her bento and nibbled on the rice balls she made this morning.

"Rin"

"Hmm?"

"What is your wish?"

"My wish is to be with you my lord", Rin said as she beamed a gorgeous smile his direction.

"I see", sesshomaru said. He got up after she finished eating and helped her up as well. Her hands were still tiny in his. They were marked with tiny scratches and slightly calloused due to field work and chores. Rin knee she was about to bid farewell to her until the next time they saw one another.

"May I ask for a favor my lord?"

"You may"

"Well ...a month from now Kohaku is to be wed. The whole town is throwing a big celebration. Would you attend with me?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. He tended to stay away from human celebrations. The last one he attended was his brother's wedding to the priestess Kagome and that ordeal was intolerable. However Rin looked up at in with such anticipation. She smelled of nervousness at his potential rejection. There was no way for him to say no to her face. And it was a simple request.

"Very well", sesshomaru said.

"Oh thank you my lord!", Rin jumped and without thinking she placed a kiss on his cheek. Their eyes both widened at her action. Rin has never done such a thing to her lord before. Hugging was one thing that took years for sesshomaru to even accept but kissing was something else entirely. He didn't say a word.

"I'll be leaving Rin", sesshomaru said. Rin let go of the breath that she held fully expecting a full lecture.

"Until next month my Lord don't forget!", Rin hollered across the clearing when he was on the other side. Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest and when he was away enough he touched the spot in the check where she kissed him. The kiss was unexpected but he didn't dislike the act. Now that he had some distance he let his mind wander back to a naked Rin.

Sesshomaru came to realize the beauty that Rin was and understood fully well why she had as many suitors as she did. For even he became entranced in her beauty. She was no longer a child and sesshomaru's youkai could sense it. He hadn't been with a woman in centuries, he chalked up his unexpected uneasiness towards his longtime ward as his body craving for female touch again. His sexual desires had been long gone as he fulfilled his needs when he was younger but something about Rin made him feel his desires again. He'd have to keep his cravings deep within them until he was alone with his thoughts again. He'd see her within a month and that was more than enough time to settle his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: A moment

Its been a while since ive updated so so very sorry i'll try to get better at uploading faster. I hope you all enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru made his way towards the village. He wore his hair up in a fashion like his late father. The anticipation of seeing Rin again made his heart quicken a bit. Their last meeting triggered something within him. Sesshomaru wasn't a fool though. He wouldn't be so weak as to actually fulfill his youkai's wishes. Not to mention it would be inappropriate to think of his ward in such a way. She was still a child in his eyes no matter how much she's changed on the outside. She still held her natural childlike curiosity about the world and her innate brave heart. It's what he liked most about Rin.

The village was bustling with energy preparing for the wedding. He saw Rin emerge from the hut in a Kimono that he himself sent her a couple weeks ago. A deep indigo color with white flower embroidery on the sleeves and bottom skirt with a white obi. Her hair was loose and wavy. Her facial features seemed more striking and as he got closer it was due to the makeup that graced her eyes and lips.

"I-it's called charcoal", Rin stammered when she noticed his intent look focused on her face as well as the slight tinge of red that stained her lips. "Oh and thank you for the kimono my lord! It's most lovely.

Sesshomaru nodded and offered his arm for her to loop hers around. They walked over to the center of the village and sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the abundance of youkai and hanyou mingling with the human villagers. In fact, it seemed as if they were a part of the village as well. Youkai and human couples with hanyou offsprings were seen everywhere he looked.

"This is most unusual", sesshomaru said after a while of observation.

"What is my lord?"

"The mix of youkai and hanyou in this village. I've never seen such a thing", sesshomaru regraded. A long time ago he would've been disgusted that such a place existed. However now he was more perplexed than anything and curious.

"Ahh that's right. You've never ventured into the village all that much," Rin said. "I guess Inuyasha's village became a sort of safe haven for the two races to join together in peace following in Kagome and Inuyasha's footsteps. It's a place where there's no judgement nor animosity", she said as she waved to much of the villagers they walked passed.

They waved back at Rin and regarded sesshomaru with a humble nod. Surely through Rin's tales throughout the years the villagers have heard of her great Inuyoukai lord and brother of the protector of the village. There were faces within the crowd that sesshomaru remembered. They were the ones who've come to him persisting on making Rin their wife. They eyed him with both jealousy or respect in their eyes. It didn't help that he and Rin's arms were locked together and their bodies pressed side by side. He is her protector and he was willing to make sure every male knew about it man or youkai.

They made it to the town's square where it was the most crowded. Tiny Lanterns were lit and strung up above them. They got closer to the middle of the crowd where kohaku and his bride-to-be were practicing their tea pouring ceremony in front of lady Kaede. Inuyasha and the gang were near the front and Rin gestured sesshomaru over to stand next to them.

"Oh Rin sweetie you look gorgeous!", kagome exclaimed.

"Oh thank you kagome, it's all thanks to you and Sango for helping me out", Rin said as she reached out for sango and kagome's hand and gave a slight squeeze as The three women grinned at each other.

"Let us begin the ceremony", kaede announced and a hush fell over the crowd.

The ceremony wasn't much except for Kaede reciting the rules in which a husband is to treat a wife and vice versa. Kohaku and his bride faced one another and from her side view sesshomaru could see that she was a fox hanyou. None of the other villagers seemed surprised and the two went about their tea ceremony. Each one careful not to spill a drop and with a sip the crowd burst with congratulations. The rest of the celebrations were a blur with feasts and drinking. Rin took off to congratulate the couple and left Sesshomaru in a crowd of drunken village folk. He spotted his brother at a table nearly about to down a whole roasted pig. Sesshomaru approached and sat across from him.

"Enjoying the festivities sesshomaru?", Inuyasha sarcastically said.

"I care not for these types of things", sesshomaru spat back. Quickly he realized Inuyasha held out a bottle that smelled of wine towards sesshomaru.

"Here you prick, loosen up why don't you?", Inuyasha said slightly slurred. It was clear that he was already a bit intoxicated.

"How weak of you, _brother". _

"Oh shutup Sesshomaru this is 'spose to be a fun time! Now drink up!"

Sesshomaru said nothing else but snatched the bottle out of Inuyasha's hand and took a swig for himself. The drink wasn't bad, much more bitter than youkai sake but a lot less potent. It didn't take long for the two brothers to start competing over how many sake cups they can down. Sesshomaru wasn't at all drunk but did feel a bit of a buzz. Inuyasha I'm the other hand was completely drunk and his speech slurred even more, barely even able to pour his own drink. This kept sesshomaru entertained while Rin went about and danced with the women.

"It looks like I'm the victor here Inuyasha", sesshomaru said with confidence.

"Oooh shatuuuup sesss-maruuuu", Inuyasha slurred. He began to pour himself another drink to prove he wasn't going down as easily. But before he could Kagome stopped him by uttering her "Sit"command. This made the crowd around them break out in laughter.

"Do you wish for some assistance?" Sesshomaru asked kagome.

"Ahh nope", kagome said with a huff and she managed to get Inuyasha on his feet, "we'll just head back home it's time for us to retire for the night, watch over Rin!" She said as she helped Inuyasha back to the further part of the village towards their hut.

Sesshomaru went back to where the festivities was mostly held. There was dancing and music and laughing around him and in the center he found Rin. She crouched over dancing with Miroku and Sango's children, all four of them in a little circle. A flower crown adorned her head and a wide smile graced her lips when she noticed Sesshomaru. He nodded his head back and stood against a tree for support with his arms crossed and continued to watch his ward. Her complexion gave off a warm against the light that the lanterns produced and her wavy locs flowed and twirled behind her as she danced. It seemed he wasn't the only one watching the scene. There were others watching Rin intently, the males from the village young and old alike. Nearly every male was taken by Rin's very presence. One of them, a human stepped up near Rin and cleared his throat.

"Umm, Rin-san?" He asked. He was a skinny boy, looking about Rin's age and nearly as tall as sesshomaru. He had black hair that was slicked back in a ponytail and a look of confidence rested in his face.

"Yes Eiji-San?" She answered.

"W-would you like to dance?", he said shyly. Rin's eyes widened and nodded. she gestured the children to go back to their parents and took Eiji's hand. Sesshomaru instantly recognized him as one of the most persistent one of her suitors. They danced to the slightly upbeat music and was careful not to dance to close to one another. Eiji knew her Lord was watching and wanted to make a better impression than he did when they first met. When the song was other they stopped and for a brief second Eiji's face came close to Rin's but instead he tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. This made Rin blush and giggle at the man. He grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it then bid her farewell.

That bit annoyed Sesshomaru. It seemed that kissing was a common practice amongst humans, or for just these villagers, he thought. He thought back to last month when Rin kissed him on the cheek. The act must've not meant anything to her meanwhile sesshomaru grew perplexed at such a thing. Youkai weren't as affectionate with one another, not even with mates. To display such public affection would be an embarrassment in youkai high society. Sesshomaru caught Rin's eye and she rushed over to his side.

She was close enough for sesshomaru to smell the scent of sake on her lips.

"Since when did you start drinking", sesshomaru inquired.

"Since today!" She said with a giggle. "Let's go"she said said as she grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's hand and into the woods. The music and laughter faded as they went further and further into the forest. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the way she slightly stumbled around clearly a bit tipsy herself. He helped her up a few times after she fell on the forest floor and each time he caught her she went into a fit of laughter and ran faster until they got to their clearing.

With a sigh Rin plopped down on a bed of moss. Her legs were slightly exposed and the moonlight glimmered on her milky skin. She was the most

beautiful thing that sesshomaru had ever seen. He took a seat next to her and she rummaged in her kimono and pulled out a small sake bottle. She took a swig and handed it to Sesshomaru and he took one as well. They passed the bottle between one another while she talked about the wedding until the bottle ran dry. She laid her head on his shoulder and he shifted to make it more comfortable for her.

Sesshomaru didn't know what was coming over him. The scent of her was too intoxicating and her kimono hitched more up her legs to show more skin. His heart quickened and his breathing became slightly unsteady.

"Lord sesshomaru…", Rin muttered. His ears perked up. "Would you still remember me after I died?" Rin asked. This was a question she'd asked a couple times in her youth.

"As I've told you before, do not say such silly things", sesshomaru replied.

Rin poked her head up. And he turned towards her. Her eyes were vaguely hazed over by the alcohol giving her a sleepy look that made her look so inviting. He was glad he had as much self control as he did and grateful that no one else whisked her away to the forest to be in his predicament. He turned his attention towards her lips. They were plumped and reddish from the lipstick she had on previously. He moved even closer and gave her a light peck on the lips and Her eyes widened a bit.

"Rest Rin" he commanded and laid her head on his chest. She obliged and leaned into him and after a while she dozed off. She looked at peace, sesshomaru on the other hand, was more than confused at his actions. He lifted his free hand to his lips and thought to the taste of her lips. Perhaps the alcohol got to him, or the casual act of kissing that he'd seen with Rin lately got him carried away. It was an odd feeling that he felt and thought better than to wrap his head around what just occurred. He too closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't yet morning when sesshomaru heard the heavy footsteps of horses and clanks of armor. The sounds were headed towards the village. Sesshomaru got up careful to not wake Rin. He thought about waking her but thought against it. Instead he unsheathed Tenseiga and laid the scabbard near her. He rushed away from the clearing and smelled about thirty humans and horses making their way into the center of town. The village folk stopped their celebrations and an awkward silence filled the air. Sesshomaru made sure to stay out of sight and near the cover of trees to watch the entire scene unfold.

A man in the lead of the rest sat atop a black horse with adorned armor huffed at the sight before him. He was an older man possibly in his early sixties. His eyes were dark and cold and his brow scrunched. His eyes glided from one hanyou to a human and youkai couple. And spat at the ground. Inuyasha appeared along with kagome, miroku, sango, shippo and kohaku. Their weapons already armed ready to strike.

"Get the fuck out of this village old man", Inuyasha yelled at the man, clearly restored from their previous drinking challenge.

Another man came running up behind the man on the horse. He was skinny and jittery as he noticed the amount of youkai and hanyou that liter around and held up a scroll.

"This is a decree from lord Matarai Asakura of the great and noble Asakura clan!" The skinny man announced. "War is coming and this village lies in the Asakura clan territory. Every male must be taken in for training to fight for your great and honorable lord." He finished as he gestured to the man on the horse now known as Matarai.

Matarai looked over at Inuyasha and his companions, "do you speak for your people half-breed?", he said. All of the villagers nodded their head yes.

"Peh! No one here will be taken in to your petty human wars!" Inuyasha announces unsheathing Tessaiga.

"Yeah! Leave now!" Kagome spit out as she bared her longbow toward them. The rest of the village broke out and cursed at Matarai and his men. Some even started throwing stones at them however they bounced off their armor.

Matarai grew impatient and lifted his hands to signal for his men. One by one each of them took out long metal rods and aimed them at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has seen these human inventions before. They were rods of metal that shot at a target causing great damage, _rifles_ was the term he heard them use, surely an invention hailing from the mainland.

"NOO", kagome screeched. She knew exactly what these men held in their hands. Guns were no match against the villagers who were only armed with swords and farming tools. Before sesshomaru could react a loud shot was heard by the rifle that Matarai held. The others covered their ears in pain and a loud cry was heard from Inuyasha. Matarai had shot Inuyasha's shoulder making him drop Tessaiga. His knees dropped and he cradled his wounded shoulder. Blood poured from his wound violently and he screamed out in pain. Kagome dropped her bow and cradled Him.

Sesshomaru had never seen his brother sustain such a damage like this, especially from a human. He had to dispatch of this quickly. The Asakura clan was a human clan which he recognized was part of his father's western realm. In fact all western human lords were directly under his father's rule as part of a centuries old treaty. _But I'm their youkai lord now. _Sesshomaru didn't just have the physical power, but also the political power to stop them.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods. He oozed out youkai energy towards Matarai and his men. They all cowered in fear except Matarai himself. His swords were sheathed but his poisonous claws were out ready to kill anyone that got in his way.

"You're commanded to step down and leave this village free, Matarai of Asakura clan", sesshomaru said.

"You wretched demon! Who are you to command the great Lord Matarai!", he said as he aimed his gun at sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood there unflinching feeling rather pissed at the insolence and in an instant he materialized in front of Matarai choking him with his poisonous claws. Matarai grasped at the claws but only poisoned his own fingers at the process.

"He who commands you is The Demon Lord of the West. Sesshomaru, son of InuTaisho, former lord of the west. Which makes me your new master you _wretched_ human." Sesshomaru spat in the most venomous tone.

Realization and fear showed in Matarai's eyes and gestured all his men to lay down their arms. Sesshomaru let go of his neck and Matarai. He lay on the ground for a while coughing and gasping for air. As soon as he gathered himself he bowed low on the dirt.

"F-f-forgive m-e my Lord", Matarai stuttered "I did not know it was you," he said.

"This disrespect has gone on for far too long", sesshomaru said, "and not to mention you've also wounded InuTaisho's second heir", he said as he looked over to Inuyasha. If it were any other time sesshomaru wouldn't have been caught saying such a thing but his show of power was important.

"Forgive me Master", he said towards Inuyasha as he dug his nose into the ground. the rest of his men dismounted their horses and followed their lords example.

Matarai slowly raised his head towards sesshomaru but was instantly knocked back down with the weight of sesshomaru's boot on his head, any further damage would have crushed his skull.

"I did not allow you to rise yet", sesshomaru said reveling in his power over the human.

"Enough sesshomaru!", Inuyasha yelled back. Sesshomaru snapped out of his violent daze and released his foot from Matarai's head.

"You may rise Asakura, and only you. If your men so much as move an inch they are dead", sesshomaru said. And with that Matarai got up. A mix of blood and dirt caked his face and dared not to look into sessomaru's eyes directly.

"This village is under Inuyasha's jurisdiction and therefore under mine as well. You will not touch a villager here. The treaty very well states that you humans do not get involved in youkai affairs and we don't do the same", sesshomaru stated.

"Yes my lord", the Matarai said nervously, "h-h-however there are a number of folks here that are humans and as you said, _youkai are not to get involved in human affairs". _

"And tearing these humans away will directly affect the youkai way of life in this town, do not make me repeat myself", sesshomaru refuted.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru. This village will not be touched we shall make su-".

"Father! Look who we have here, she seems to be the fabled beauty whom that Inuyoukai….", a man said but paused mid sentence as he entered the scene before him. He was a very good looking man with his black hair flowing down as far as sesshomaru's and some gathered in a top knot in the top of his head.

The moment he stepped onto the site sesshomaru's eyes widened and his heart quickened, this stranger was holding Rin. He had Rin's arms subdued behind her back and with his other hand he held a knife up to her neck. Her face tried to hold back the fear she felt and the plea in her eyes made sesshomaru lose it completely.

"You fool of a son!", Matarai screamed out. "Release her at once!"

"No! This is a golden opportunity to take this woman hostage to show this demon-" the man wasn't able to finish because before anyone could process the situation sesshomaru took off in lightning fast speed and decapitated him. The headless corpse sprayed blood out the neck and fell limp onto the ground. Sesshomaru appeared in his original position with Rin in his arms and his opposite left hand grasping the hair of the decapitated man.

Matarai's men erupted in panic and disbelief. And yelled out "the prince! Prince Daichi!" Matarai himself stared in silence at the head of his son dangling in sesshomaru's hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru how could you?!" Rin shouted at her lord as she stepped out of his arms and pushed him away from her. Sesshomaru didn't understand her anger. She was held captive by an enemy and before she could be harmed, he dispatched the enemy as efficiently as possible. Although he couldn't ignore the discomfort he felt in his gut as he saw Rin look at him in disbelief. All of this because of this wretched Matarai and his son.

He chose to ignore Rin's anger at the moment, hoping to address it another time. He swung the head towards Matarai and it rolled right in front of him. Matarai picked up his sons head and cradled it to his chest.

"He…he was my son. My first-born son…", Matarai choked out

"He held someone precious to me captive"

"Sesshomaru that was cruel and uncalled for!", kagome screamed out as she and sango consoled a crying Rin. Sesshomaru felt even worse.

"You and your men must leave at once presuming that the treaty still stands"sesshomaru said coldly.

Matarai said nothing but nodded and a couple of his men helped picked him off the ground. The corpse of the prince was covered in cloth and hauled on the back of a horse. Matarai still clutched the head of his son as he got atop his horse. They entourage headed out of the village.

"Matarai", sesshomaru called out.

Matarai turned around to face sesshomaru. A look of pain and anger bubbled within him. "Yes _my lord?"_, he asked

"Was capturing my ward a plan of yours all along?", sesshomaru asked.

"No my lord…it seemed...to only be… Daichi's idea", he replied.

Sesshomaru nodded sensing the truth in his words and they left without another word. In an outcome where the villagers would usually be happy and celebrating, the last bit left a bitter taste in their mouths. They went about their way, silently going back home. Sesshomaru approached Rin and attempted to wipe the tears that ran down her eyes. However she smacked his hand away and ran off towards the direction of her hut.

He was absolutely stunned at the way she was acting. He wished so much to go back. So many things he could've done differently, such as disarm the boy or just simply had his father talk sense into letting Rin go.

The boy...he wasn't any older than Rin and he killed him in an instant. Guilt racked through sesshomaru's mind, for Rin and for the boy and his father. Guilt wasn't something he ever felt for another especially for those he was in combat with. _And most especially not for humans._ He'd make this right. For Rin's sake and for the human boy.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

Thank you all for the kind comments! I'll really try to crank the chapters up more.

Chapter 3

The villagers were wary not to get in sesshomaru's way. After he made sure Inuyasha's wounds weren't grave he headed off towards Rin's home. He slowly replayed the events that led up to Rin's distaste in his actions. Killing that human boy so swiftly and ruthlessly was surely something that appalled her. Perhaps talking to the boy would have made him realize the situation and stand down immediately. And then there was the face that Matarai made when sesshomaru threw his son's decapitated head towards him in an uncaring way. It was a face that was now etched into his mind. It was a look of sorrow, fear, and regret.

He entered the hut knowing full well from her scent that Rin was there. She lay in her futon, the smell of salty tears enveloped the hut. He leaned down to pat her shoulder and she rolled over. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple times, knowing full well it was sesshomaru but didn't care much to greet him.

"Rin"

"..."

"Rin turn around"

"..."

_Sigh_. This is going to be a lot harder than just a minor offense in Sesshomaru's eyes. His killing of the boy was nothing to him. Just the same as if he dispatched an enemy youkai.

"Rin...you have to understand that you were in grave danger", sesshomaru began. "You're way too kindhearted and don't know the hearts of men".

"No my lord", Rin said weakly. "YOU do not know the hearts of men". In any other context Sesshomaru would have shrugged that comment off, however it coming from Rin in this situation made him pause and think. _The hearts of men huh…_

"Hmm", was all Sesshomaru was able to get out.

"You...you just decapitated him without a second thought", she stated

"It's what I do Rin", he remarked.

"No! You're more reasonable than that my Lord I know you are!" She shot up angrily from her futon. Her face was red from anger and she shook with intensity from speaking up against her lord and her hands were tightly fisted at her sides. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at her behavior but still remained calm and wished to hear what she had to say.

"That can't be your only go-to move every time something gets in the way...y-you're kind...truly kind. I want to believe you're above such un-needed violence! I want to believe that you've changed. I want to believe That perhaps I've changed yo-". Rin stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was saying. Yelling and complaining to her Lord- a demon no less- about the morality of killing humans. And although Rin was used to seeing her lord kill humans and demons alike, it was mostly through self defense or for protecting herself and or in some cases for master Jaken. She's heard tales of Sesshomaru being a merciless killer in the past. But she thankfully never saw that side of him. She thought back to when the boy had snatched her up.

.

.

.

.

_She awoke to Lord Sesshomaru missing and trying very hard to remember the moments that brought her to the clearing with her lord but everything seemed hazy. A rustle was heard and out came a human boy….or a man perhaps about her age. His face was full of life and youth. Rin could tell from his fancy set of armor that this was someone of status._

"_You there! who are you", he commanded shakily. His voice was deeper than she thought it would be._

"_Umm…my name is Rin", she hesitated. Rin stepped forward into the light of the moon. She got a better view of him. His face was young but regal. His cheekbones and jaw were strong and pronounced and his long silky black hair trailed behind him. His eyes were rigid and looked into hers wavering a bit at the beautiful stranger he saw before him. She didn't notice his sword was out until he returned it back to its sheath. _

"_Forgive my manners My Lady". He spoke with such educated enunciation. _

_Rin giggled a bit. "My lady?" She questioned._

"_Well yes", confusion etched across his face. "With those fine silks I gather that you are a Lady of a great and noble house" _

"_Ohh ahaha no no you're mistaken", said in between giggles. "This kimono was a gift given to me by my Lord. You see, I'm his ward that resides in this village". _

"_Ahh I see", he said. Still wondering why she was out in the forest on her own in the middle of night but chose not to comment. _

"_Yes well what is YOUR name?" She said amusingly. _

"_A-Asakura. Daichi Asakura"_

_Rin found his nervousness and properness a bit charming perhaps because they were near the same age. He was very unlike her lord who was very much in control and sure of himself. Never to let the tiniest bit of emotion show up on his face except for the few times that Rin could recall. Daichi was...well he was very much human. _

"_Pleased to meet you Daichi-San". She said as she clasped her hands together. Daichi shifted his feet. He was at a loss. Here he finally is on a mission with his father to rally troops for the upcoming wars. Something that would prove to his father his competence and yet he was slightly lost and away from the rest of the men talking to a village girl in the woods. A very beautiful and charming village girl, but very unproductive to be chatting. 'Wait', daichi thought. 'This village girl can point me to her village. Surely his father had already made it.' _

"_Could you perhaps lead me to your village Lady Rin"?_

_Rin giggles some more at the title with her name. "Gladly!", she beamed. They both made their way towards Inuyasha's village making light chatter. They were close when they heard the gunshot. _

_They hid behind a hut near where the situation unfolded. Rin held her breath as she saw her Lord in the midst of all of it. "Lord sesshomaru", She whispered but not low enough. Daichi heard and realized the demon before him was her lord that she spoke of before. 'Sesshomaru...that's a name I've heard before'. He then saw his father groveling on the ground before the demon._

_Daichi has never seen his father in such a humiliating position before in his life begging for forgiveness. And yet...and yet the demon nearly crushed his head with his foot despite the apologies and groveling. Rage filled Daichi at that moment. 'Sesshomaru. I remember now. The demon lord of my father….which makes this village girl HIS ward.' Daichi heard tales of the beautiful ward of the great dog demon, Sesshomaru but dismissed it as a silly tale. For why would an Inuyoukai have need of a human ward at all. He stopped watching the scene. How dare this demon treat his father like he was nothing. Like he was lower than dirt._

_He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. All he could do was act. He sprung up and went behind Rin and brought her arms behind her and stuck a knife to her throat. "Daichi-San!" She gasped. He felt bad towards the kind beautiful stranger however he needed a bargaining chip somehow for the good of his father and to prove himself. He stepped onto the scene. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Everything went so fast for Rin to comprehend. In one moment she was with Daichi and the next moment she was in her Lord's arms. She'd dreamt of being in his arms for a long time now but definitely not like this. She had a perfect view of the body that was Daichi's collapsed on the floor. She looked at her lord and then at what he was holding in his other hand. _

_Shock like nothing she's felt racked her body and did the unthinkable. She pushed her Lord and left his arms. And to make matters worse her Lord tossed Daichi's lifeless headed down like is was nothing but a sac of rice. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rin stood there. Regretting raising her voice up to her lord. To make matters worse, he stayed silent. They were both at a standstill. Both looking into one another's eyes for what felt like forever. Until he broke the silence.

"Rin come with me", sesshomaru whispered.

"Why?", Rin said with a cracked voice.

"To make things right". He said as she got up and accepted the hand that he offered to her.

They headed outside and sesshomaru grabbed a hold of Rin's waist and flew out into the night air. She shrieked loudly and buried her face in his shoulder. A few minutes passed and she got used to traveling the fast pace that they were going and lifted her head to peer out in the open. What she saw made her eyes widen and glisten with awe. They were several feet above the ground and took note of how tiny but vast rice patties were and the greenery and forest surrounding everything else. She looked behind and saw the village receding behind them. This wasn't a sight that she'd seen since she rode Ah Un last two years ago. However this was different, she was seeing the world the way her lord traveled on his own. Her arms squeezed him tighter as a silent thanks.

It was the sound of clanking armor and horses that brought Rin's attention below them. It was the group of Asakura men. Sesshomaru abruptly shot down from the sky and made a small impact on the earth where he landed. This startled the men and the horses, some nearly bucking their rider off.

"M-m-my lord… what is it that I am honored with this visit? Surely there wasn't anything amiss from our ...previous agreement".

"No Matarai, the agreement is still intact."

"Then,what…" Matarai couldn't finish as sesshomaru ordered some of the men to set his sons body down on the floor. "My lord sesshomaru what is the meaning of this?"

"Take your sons head and press it back on his body", sesshomaru ordered.

Rin realized what her lord was about to perform and couldn't hold in her gratitude and warmth she felt towards him once again.

Matarai did as he said and unraveled his Daichi's head from the cloth. But as soon as he did, he couldn't dare to do as he was told. The disrespect and anger boiled within him but before he could react the woman that was with sesshomaru took Daichi's head from his arms. He began to protest but the look of sadness and compassion spread over Rin's face and Matarai shut his mouth at once.

Several of the men helped Rin connect the head with the body. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and with one swift move he slashed into Daichi's body. However no cut seemed to have grazed his body and Matarai and his men were puzzled. Rin on the other hand grinned at the act. Even if it wasn't for the boy's sake Rin was happy that her lord had performed such an act of kindness for another.

Daichi's body convulsed and invisible threads to everyone but sesshomaru began to sew the body back on the head. And with a gasp of air Daichi's eyes shot open. Only to see the first face he saw was Rin's happy crying face above his own.

He recognized the face as the beautiful woman that he held captive until all of a sudden all went dark. Her hair was like dark streams that surrounded the sides of his face and without thinking he raised his hand up to caress her teary cheek. He so badly wanted to kiss this beautiful creature all of a sudden. But before he could even think of wanting to she broke away.

All he heard was people around him praising and celebrating him. He tried to get up but felt his head was too heavy to lift.

"Do not strain yourself son, you came back from the dead", he heard his father say behind him. Matarai turned towards sesshomaru.

"Lord sesshomaru…I-"

"No", sesshomaru interrupted. "Thank her", he said as he gestured towards Rin.

Matarai and his men regarded Rin carefully but grew to realize this large act of kindness after such violence from Sesshomaru's was only due to this young ningen woman. They all bowed respectfully and offered their thanks.

"Hear me now Matarai. I will not tolerate stupidity from you nor your men. So be grateful", Sesshomaru said. "Come Rin".

Rin brought herself back into his arms and they took off into the air. A faint voice was heard from below them. It was Daichi's. "I wish to see you again Lady Rin!" Rin's cheeks warmed and waved back.

Back into the air with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin couldn't help but feel at peace with what happened. The wind whipped around their faces and Rin couldn't help but stare at him. "My lord".

"Hmm"

"Can we take our time? I want to be in the skies longer with you", she leaned in closer to his chest and tightened her grasp around his neck.

Sesshomaru instinctively breathed in her scent. _Anything for you. _His arms tightened around her waist and they flew at a more leisurely pace. The sun started to creep up giving everything a golden glow and the two basked in the warmth of each other until they reached the village.


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation

**I'm sorry about these chapter coming out super sloooow. But I promise I'm still dedicated to cranking this story out it'll be worth it trust me lol. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 4**

"Will you not stay longer my lord?" Rin inquired.

Sesshomaru studied her face for a while before answering, "No, I must be on my way now Rin. Besides the villagers seem a bit restless with me being here".

Rin responded with a sigh. She knew her Lord, and staying past three days at the village was something he'd never done but it didn't hurt to ask. Her head was cast down and although she knew reacting in such a way wasn't becoming she couldn't help it. She felt a warm hand on her head and she looked up towards him. He had a gentle look on his face and his hand moved to cup her cheek.

Sesshomaru hadn't forgotten about the moments before the tragic events from a couple nights ago. A night that he would never forget for a couple reasons. He thought back to his and Rin's little excursion out into the forest away from the wedding celebrations. He remembered exchanging sake between one another, her smooth legs that was revealed due to her dull senses from the drink, not caring to pull down her kimono out of modesty. He remembered how she felt close to him and how their lips pressed against each other.

It wasn't something that Sesshomaru would ever bring up himself, however for Rin to not bring it up was something else. Over the past couple days from being around her he came to realize that she either forgot the kiss entirely, or that kissing was truly something that humans thought nothing of and it would've been a silly thing to even bring up. Although she was very much intoxicated, perhaps she really didn't have any memory of the deed. But one thing Sesshomaru was sure about was that he wanted to kiss her again.

Even now looking at her as they say their goodbyes to one another. He leaned down closer towards her. Her eyes widened and she reddened but stayed still. He continued but stopped midway as his ears twitched sensing others nearby. His hands dropped and he composed himself. He sensed Kagome and The Demon-slayer woman on the way near Rin's hut. They called out to Rin and Sesshomaru when they got into view.

"Well it looks like I have babysitting duties", Rin said with a smile waving at them.

"I'll be off then", he said and took off into the sky without another glance her way.

"Farewell Lord Sesshomaru! Please visit soon!", Rin called out and waved in his direction till he was out of view.

When Sesshomaru's got out of Rin's sight he let himself drop his composure. His hands moved to cover his mouth out of embarrassment for if anyone saw the great Lord Sesshomaru, they would have seen a blushing Inu Dai-youkai over a mortal woman.

.

.

.

.

"Whaaaat? Kaede that's crazy! No way would Sesshomaru move to try to kiss Rin", Kagome said.

"'Tis true. I I saw with my very eyes. I was out in the fields but I still had a very good view of them as they said their goodbyes", Kaede said as she stirred the pot of stew above the cooking pit.

Her, Kagome, and Sango sat in the hut. They came to ask for Rin's assistance to watch the little ones since they were due to a trip to Jinenji's village for extra rare herbs. Although before they could depart, the old priestess rushed them in to share some gossip.

"Kagome's right, Lady Kaede. That doesn't sound like Sesshomaru at all", Sango said as she sipped her tea.

"You two weren't there. I guarantee you both, Sesshomaru has taken a different kind of liking to our dear Rin. She isn't a young girl now, we know that. And now he does too!". Kaede said.

"Hmm well perhaps we should talk to Rin when we get back. Right Sango?"

Sango nodded and the three of them continued on about other trivial matters. After a while the two women got up to leave and heard a knock on the door. Kaede got up to answer. There in front of her was a man in decorative clothing wearing light samurai armor.

"Yes what business do you have here good sir"? Kaede inquired.

"I come delivering a letter for the honorable Lady Rin, does she live here"? The man asked.

"Yes I am her guardian. You may hand the letter to me". The man graciously placed a scroll in Kaede's hands.

"Good day lady priestess", the messenger said and swiftly got on his horse and fled off.

"Whoa….isn't that the symbol those men were carrying on their banners a couple nights ago?" Kagome asked as she viewed the scroll.

"It appears so", Kaede said.

"It says that it's from Daichi Asakura",Sango commented.

"This is a private letter for Rin", Kaede said as she clenched the scroll, trying to move it out of view from the two women.

"From a Prince!" Kagome squealed.

"And not just any prince. The one Sesshomaru brought back to life to for Rin!" Sango joined in.

The three women looked at each other curiously. Half expecting one of them to open the scroll out of curiosity.

"Oh please Kaede just a peak", Kagome begged.

"Oh no you don't. Shouldn't you two be on your way?"

"Ugh fine. But we'll definitely talk to Rin as soon as we get back!" Kagome said as her and Sango left the hut.

.

.

.

.

**.**

Rin read the letter over and over again. Although her reading skills were better than most in the village due to Kaede and Kagome's tutelage, there were several flowery words she knew that nobles used but didn't quite understand herself.

"Hmm so what I'm getting is that Daichi is very much grateful for your kindness and erm...something about sentiments...ugh i wish i paid more attention to ancient script lessons!" Kagome complained.

Rin couldn't help but laugh. Slightly relieved that Kagome didn't know herself. It took nearly the rest of the day to decipher the letter's contents after she came back from watching the children, even with the two priestesses help. _I wonder if Sesshomaru would be able to read it_. But Rin thought against calling on him for something as trivial as deciphering a letter. Let alone a letter from someone that could potentially provoke ill memories for Sesshomaru.

"But the main part that I'm on is that he...he wants to invite me over to celebrate his name day?"

"Ahh yes, that bit from the letter was very obvious", Kaede said. "Look, he even asked again at the end of the letter".

Rin's mind was already made up. Even though she was a lot more comfortable around humans again, she wasn't about to jump right into the fire and dive right into parties with nobles she knew nothing about. She bit her lip and Kagome noticed.

"Rin, you don't have to but I think it would be nice for you. Y'know? See other people and leave the village every now and then?"

"But Kagome-san what about everyone here?"

Kagome put a hand up and stopped her. "We'll all be fine! You should go and have fun". Kagome gave her a warm smile.

"I-I guess I'll think about it", Rin said fidgeting with her hair as she did.

"That's the spirit child", Kaede said, "Besides, you have plenty of time to decide, it is a month's away after all".

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you certain?", Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes my Lord, General Gen'ichi says the war is coming closer and closer to the Western Yokai territory".

Sesshomaru thought back a month earlier to when he met Matarai and his men. How dare he wage war this close to his lands.

"Humans are so forgetful", Sesshomaru pondered.

"My lord?", the bird Yokai messenger questioned.

"I'll need to have a word with both human clans". Sesshomaru said.

"A-a word sir?", the messenger pointed out hesitantly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the trembling yokai. "Yes, we Yokai are above simply lopping off heads if things don't go our way", Sesshomaru growled.

The messenger didn't dare say anything else. "_But, lopping off heads is exactly what we've done", _is what the bird yokai wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to do so. Confused, the yokai bowed his head to his Lord and went to send word to General Gen'ichi.

"Come Jaken", Sesshomaru demanded.

"Where to Mi-lord?", Jaken inquired.

"To Asakura castle".


End file.
